I Wanna Grow Old With You
by hotfruits
Summary: Songfic. Legolas/Eowyn.


Title: I wanna grow old with you.

Rating: PG I guess

Summary: Eowyn and Legolas have been dating for awhile now, but something happens. DUN DUN DUN!

Ok, this is by legano-san again. Hope you like.

__

'this is thoughts' "these are talks" _~and these are the song lyrics~ _*and this is flashback* J 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eowyn sat in her bed, she was staying at Mirkwood with the rest of thee fellowship. She wanted to come to explore new lands, but most of all to be with her love, Legolas. She told her people she wanted to be with him. At first, they were mad. A human and elf, it was very different. But over time they gradually excepted it. So, why was she in her bed, crying. _'why…why can't he tell his people. I told mine'_ she though angrily

*flash back*

"Legolas, why can't you tell your people? How am I supposed to love you, if you can't tell?" Eowyn said, she was sitting beside Legolas. The sky was clear that night and the moon shown brightly over them. "I will, I promise." he said, turning towards her. "Legolas, you've promised to many times. Unless you stay true to your word" she got up and started to walk away, but she turned around to face him. "I can't love you" and so, she left.

*end*

It was now morning, and she felt very hungry. So she made her way to the dining room. Sitting with the hobbits, Frodo, Pippin, Sam, and Merry. She saw Gimli, sitting on some books. _"oh my, poor Gimli. Being short isn't easy I guess' _she laughed to her self. Next to Gimli, was Aragorn and Arwen. They were talking happily to each other. Eowyn wondered why her and Legolas couldn't be like that. '_Speaking of Legolas, where is he?' _she thought, she asked Aragorn if he's seen him. They were best friends after all, he should know. But he didn't. "what's wrong Eowyn" Frodo asked. "you seen sorta sad today" she looked at him and sighed. "I just-" but she was cut off when she heard music. It was coming from some where. She looked around, and noticed she wasn't the only one wondering at the moment. Just then a voice started to sing. And she recognized this very quickly. The voice belong to Legolas. _'why the heck would he be singing?'_

__

~Another day Without your smile

Another day just passes by

But now I know 

How much it means For you to stay 

Right here with me ~ 

He sang the words like an angel. He was walking around, very slowly. Everyone was wondering what he was doing. And then suddenly, it clicked. _'he's telling them, I knew he would' _Eowyn thought, as the tears started to creep out of her eyes.

~The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger 

But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer~

He paused, but only for a second when he began to sing the chorus. His voice was smooth, and it sent shivers down her back.

__

~I wanna grow old with you 

I wanna die lying in your arms 

I wanna grow old with you 

I wanna be looking in your eyes 

I wanna be there for you 

Sharing everything you do 

I wanna grow old with you ~

He stopped walking, and stood there in front of everyone. _'she better love me for this' _he thought as he continued to sing.

__

~A thousand miles between us now 

It causes me to wonder how 

Our love tonight remains so strong 

It makes our risk right all along 

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger 

But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer~

He walked over to her slowly, singing at the same time. Never taking his eyes off her.

__

~I wanna grow old with you 

I wanna die lying in your arms 

I wanna grow old with you 

I wanna be looking in your eyes 

I wanna be there for you 

Sharing everything you do 

I wanna grow old with you ~

He stopped in front of her and got on his knees, taking her hands into his. Holding them tight, never taking his eyes off her though.

__

~Things can come and go I know but 

Baby I believe 

Something's burning strong between us 

Makes it clear to me~

He wiped a few tears from her face, before continuing. 

__

~I wanna grow old with you 

I wanna die lying in your arms 

I wanna grow old with you 

I wanna be looking in your eyes 

I wanna be there for you 

Sharing everything you do 

I wanna grow old with you

__

I wanna grow old with you 

I wanna die lying in your arms 

I wanna grow old with you 

I wanna be looking in your eyes 

I wanna be there for you 

Sharing everything you do~ 

He kissed quickly before singing the last verse.

__

~I wanna grow old with you ~

Everyone was staring at Legolas when he finished. But he didn't care. He didn't care what they say. Not Lord Elrond, his friends, his father, and his people. He loved her, and that's all that mattered. "I love you" Legolas said, rubbing his thumb lightly on her hands. "I love you too" Eowyn said, and they kissed. Some clapping was heard in the background and as they broke apart ,they saw everyone clapping. He smiled at her happily, and kissed her again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love that song, it always makes me so weepy! It's by west life and the song is called _I wanna grow old with you_. It's a really good song!

So, I hope you liked! And flames will be used to fight orcs, so please review.

~^~legano-san~^~


End file.
